The basic bed pillow is a simple support for the head and neck of a reclining person. Depending upon the user's preference, pillows have been made of any of a variety of materials, such as feathers, sponge rubber, and a number of plastics in the form of foam or batting. More recently, pillows have been contoured to give the user separate support of the neck and head, as well as to comfortably cradle the head for reading or television viewing while seated in bed. A currently offered refinement involves a pillow which, by the use of contoured plastic foam having convoluted surfaces, positions the head for comfortable sleeping posture and easier breathing.
There has also been some recognition that therapeutic functions can be performed by properly designed pillow structures, and this has led to the use of hot and cold packs which may be retained in pockets formed in the pillows. The available products of this type, however, are generally ill-designed to permit their effective use, particularly in neck and back areas. Also, the known products generally have a relatively low degree of comfort because of a lack of appropriate cervical support for the user.
A principal object of the present invention is to expand and improve the therapeutic functions of pillows.
Another object of the present invention is to retain and enhance the comfort derived from head and cervical roll pillows by providing cold or hot therapy to the neck, head or back.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a pillow which combines a head cradle with a cervical roll containing a therapeutic gel pack.
A still further object of the present invention is to improve the effectiveness, durability, and ease of cleaning of pillows having therapeutic gel packs.